Survivors
by CharminglyShar
Summary: Sharpay and ryan had a huge fight a few years ago and havent spoken since Shar lives with Dad and ry with Mom. What happens when there plane crashes and they get stranded on an island together with only each other. Will they make up? or die?
1. Race to the airport

Unknown Title

Authors Note:Sharpay and Ryan Evans are siblings, twins at that but after a falling out a couple years ago were some harsh things were said, the two ahve not spoen to each other and refuse to even be in the same room. Since there parents are divorced Sharpay lives with her father and Ryan with his mom. They both go to the same school however. What happens when theres a plane crash and they bot end up on the same deserted island with each other?

Chapter 1

Race to the Airport

"Sharpay?" her father called up the stairs

"Yes daddy?" Sharpay called peeking her head around the cornor of her bedroom door.

"You've got to hurry dear or you will be late and I know you dont want to miss this acting seminar"

"Be down in a second Daddy" She yelled. She knew she really couldnt be late because her father was hiring a private jet so there was no way she would miss it. Daddy woudlnt send it off without her. She shut the door and continued getting ready. She was glad to be going away for awhile. It would mean she woudlnt have to see Ryan in school. She felt hurt and betrayel everytime she saw him in the halls. It would be nice to not have to see him for awhile. She smiled at that as she applyied some more lipgloss.

When she was finished she ran downstairs to her father "ok im ready daddy" she yelled excitedly running up to him and giving him a huge hug.

"alright princess lets get going" he said as he gave her a peck on the head before they both walked out to the car.

"So i'm going to be the only one on the plane?" sharpay questioned excitedly. This thought thrilled her.

Vance evans didnt like lying to his daughter but he had no choice. Both his children had wannted to go to this seminar nd it would be wrong to deny one in favor of the other. "yes dear" he replied.

"YAY!!" Sharpay squealed giddily

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan and his mother Darby Evans were driving to the airport were his father had hired a private jet to send him to this acting camp thing he really wanted to go to. He however was fidgeting with his hands the whole time and he ket twisting his hat back and forth. Darby having noticed this asked "Whats wrong dear?"

"oh well uh mom you know im really th..thankful that dad and you could get me to go to this thing but im just really nervous. You know how I get with planes..." He trailed off.

Realization having settles over his mother she replied "oh dear it will be alright. It always is"

"yea" Ryan muttered. But truth was it had only ever been ok in the past because Sharpay had been there. She had always made him feel better. She would hold him in her arms and sing softly to him, keeping his mind off of everything. when he would get sick from the flying it was she who rubbed his back comfortingly and cleaned up after him. Now he was going to be all alone and truth be told he was terrified. He wiped a tear away at the memories of his sister.

Darby having noticed this placed a reassuring hand on his "iIt will be ok Ducky. Theres nothing to worry about" she coo'ed. He tried to smile at her but it was hopeless. it was than he had noticed his mother had parked the car. He looked up and saw his fathers jet right infront of them. He gulped and slowly got out of the car. Darby gave her son his things, kissed him on the cheek and left as he entered the abandoned aircraft. He sighed and took a seat awaiting takeoff.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy hurry up" Sharpay whined

"I'm going as fast as I can Princess. You shoudlnt have taken so long to get ready" he said gently

"Dont blame ths on me daddy" She pouted

He got a small smile on his lips "oh im not sweetheart" but before any more cold be said on the matter they pulled up in front of the large jet. Sharpay was out of the car in a flash running towards te huge aircraft as her father followed behind with her luggage. "Here you go sweetheart have fun" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"oh i will daddy dont worry" she enthused. After he left she quicjkly hurried to a seat and sat down. She leaned back and smiled. This was going to be fun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan had been sitting in his seat waiting for takeoff but he had otten naseous before they even took off so he quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up. After he was finished he put a hand to his stomach and sat down on the toilet. He groaned. Why had he agreed to this? oh yea because acting was his life and he would finally get to do it his way without his sister bossing him around. He was about to stand up and go back to his seat when he heard the conductor call out "ok were lifting off now. fasten your seatbelts. Ryan groaned. How was he ever going to make it back to hs seat now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vance and Darby Evans stood side by side watching the huge jet depart. Darby turned to Vance and asked "Do you think we did the right thing?" She was doubting her decision about sending the twins away together without telling them.

Vance only nodded "yes I think we did. They both wanted to go to this acting camp, ot woudlnt have been fair to send one and not the other. Besides I think it will do them some good to spend some time together."

"I'm not so sure" Darby responded "They havent even spoken to each other in years. the last time we gt them in a room together it was disaturous and now the'll be on a plane just the two of them for god knows how long"

"I dont know darbs. All I know is that I coudlnt deny one of them this oppertunity and I want my kids to love each other again"

She sighed "I know I do to"

They each than turned and left the airport only hoping the best for their children.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan had stayed in the bathroom alittle while longer weather it be fear that was keeping him there or the fact that he kept getting sick he didnt know. Finally when the plane seemed to evel out a bit. He slowly made his way out and back to his seat holding on to the wall as he walked. As he neared his seat he saw a head. Someone else was on thie plane with him. But who was it? His parennts hadnt told him about this. He inched closer to the girl when he heard singing. He stopped in his tracks. He would know that voice anywhere. It was Sharpay. He gasped.

At that she turned around and came face to face with Ryan. Her face contorted in anger as she abruptly stood up "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she yelled jabbing him in the stomach wth her index finger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note:I hope you all liked the first chapter. Please R&R and let me know what you think. Also please give me ideas for naes for this story. Thank you Charlene 


	2. Masked Man And A Crash

Authors Note: Thank you for the kind reviews I really do appreciate them all, and thanks to those who favored my story. It really means alot. A special thanks to davidarchuletalucasgrabeelgirl for gave me an idea which I will be usuing inthis chapter and thanks to keirah for pointing out the mistake in my summery. Shar lives with her dad and Ryan with their mom. I am also in need of a title for this story so any help is greatly appreciated. Thank you all. Please R&R and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2

Masked Man And A Crash

Ryan was about to open his mouth to speak but the combination between sharpay jabbing him in the stomach and his plane sickness, when he went to speak, he threw up, all over Sharpay. He covered his ears for the immenant scream which erupted moments later.

"RYAN WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM. THATS DISGUSTING. NOW I HAVE TO CHANGE. I AM SO TELLING MOMMY AND DADDY" and with that she grabbed her bag and stomped off to the restroom to change, not even noticing that Ryan was practically laying on the floor clutcing his stomac.

"uh stupid Ryan" she muttered as she took off her clothes and cleaned herself off. Now she would smell the puke forthe rest of the flight. What was he doing here ruining her perfect trip. She stomped her foot. Daddy had said she would be the only one on this flight. She finished fixing herselg up and flipped her phone open, calling her father. He answere almost right away.

"Hello princess hows your flight?"

"Ugh" she scoffed "How dare you put me on a flight with him and now hes gone and RUINED my clothes" she vented.

"Now princess you need to calm down. I know you and your brother..." But she had cut him off.

"He is NOT my brother" she emphasized.

Vance Evans sighed and tried again. "Ok I know you and Ryan dont get along very well but he wanted to go to this seminar as much as you did and we couldnt just tell him no sweetheart."

"She scoffed "well why didnt you tell me?"

"Sweetie I knew how much you wanted to go to this seminar and so did your bro...Ryan and I also knew if I told you than you wouldnt have gone and it woudlnt have been fair to you. Besides that I really think you and Ryan should make up. You always used to be so close before this stupid fight"

Sharpay sighed "But daddy he called me..." but she was inerupted by herfathers voice.

"Dear im sorry but I really must be going. Try to get along eh?" Than he hung up.

Sharay scoffed and turned to leave the bathroom. When she went back to the main room however she saw Ryan lying on the floor in a heap, clutching his stomach and moaning. She had the brief urge to run over there and hold him and tell him everthing would be ok. She quickly stomped that thought out however as she coudlnt very well show him she still cared. But she coudlnt just leave him lying there either. So she decided on the next best option. She quickly walked over to Ryan, grabbed his hand, pulled him to his fet ad said "oh for Petes sake take a seat Ryan" Before she practically shoved him in his sat and threw the seatbelt around him. She was about to go back to her own seat when she heard some more moaning. She turned around and saw Ryan holding his head. He looked very pale and sick. She sighed. She knew this meant he was very dizzy and naseous. She quickly went to grab some things. She came back with a bucket, for him to throw up with which she told him she was only giving him beacuse she didnt want trow up all over daddys brand new jet, a bottle of water so that it would clean his mouth out so she wouldnt have to smell it and a wet towel which she said was because she hoped it would make him feel better only because if he didnt get sick than she woudlnt have t deal with any of it. The real truth was that she still cared but she could never admit that.

Ryan smiled slighty as his sister sat back down again and put her headphones on and started to sing. He knew she hadnt just helpd him for her own selfish purposes. she truly cared. He knew her to well to be deceived by her. He just wished he coudl make things right with her. Maybe at this camp they would be able to settle things. He really hoped so. He closed his eyes to get some rest.

Just than there was a rustling coing from the front of the plane and a man wearing a mask apeared. Both twins looked up at the sound and when they saw he was holding a gun, they gasped. Sharpay shut off her earphones and Ryan sat up straight.

"Wh..what do you want?" Sharpay asked trying to control her voice.

The man just chuckled "Oh just a little fun" he said as he twirled the gun in his hands.

"What do you mean by that?" she questioned

"You'll soon find out" he said menacingly. He started to turn around to walk away but than turned back "Consider this a game kiddies and if you even THINK of interfering well I will kill you" As if to emphasize his point he walked over to Sharpay and pulled her up my the hair and pointed the gun at her head. Sharpay was terrified but all that acting she took pulled off as she looked completly calm and collected. Ryan on the other hand was anything but calm. This man was threatening to kill his twin sister.

He jumped out of his seat despite feeling sick. Sharpays life was more important right now. "Let go of her" He yelled.

The guy than turned to Ryan still holding Sharpay at gun point and said "Dont talk back to me boy...but im not going to hurt her...yet. Just dont interfere with my plans" He hissed. With that he threw sharpay to the ground where she banged her head on a seat and he went back up front. Ryan quickly ran to his sister "Are you ok?" he questioned.

"What do you care. You think im just the ice queen remember" she hissed at him as she jumed to her feet, tears springing to her eyes. She sat back down in her seat and crossed her arms across her chest. Ryan knew this was his sisters way of protecting herself.

He sat down in the seat next to his sister. "Shar..." He began as he tentativly laid a hand on her shoulder.

She quickly brushed his hand away "Leave me alone ryan" she whisered.

He sighed and was about to stand up and head back to his seat when the plane all of a sudden jerked forward. He turned to his sister and she was looking back at him far written all over her brown pools.

She quickly glanced out the window and saw that the plane was decending rapidly. She turned back and faced him "THE PLANES CRASHING" she screamed starting to get hysterical now as tears began to fall from her eyes. Ryan reached out and wrapped his arms around his sister and this time she didnt protest. They both had their arms wrapped around each other screaming in terror as the plane flew downwards faster and faster. 


	3. First Day On The Island

Authors Note:  
Thanks everyone for the kind reviews. I still need a name for thi story so please help me out. Thanks. Welp nough of my rambling I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3 First Day On The Island

Ryan opened his eyes slowly. His head was killing him. "ugh what happened?" he moaned. It was than that he noticed what was all around him. It was a beach of some sort. sand and trees and where was he? what had happned? Thats when he remembered. The acting camp. The jet. Sharpay. The masked man and the Crash. The crash. oh no they had crashed. He set up quickly and looked around. Where was Sharpay. "SHARPAY!!!" He screamed "SHARPAY WHERE ARE YOU?" He stumbled to his feet and began frantically running around looking for her as he screamed her name. He stopped just ear the ocean completly out of breathe. Where could she be? Thats when he saw it. Someone was splashing around in the water. It lookd like they were trying very hard not to drown. than it hit him. That must be Sharpay and she cant swim. He quickly took of and dived in to the ocean swimming to this person whom he only assumed to be his sister. Once he caught up to the person he grabbed ahold of them and dragged them tothe shore. Thats when he saw it was infact Sharpay. He saw that she had now passed out so he leaned over and started doing mouth to mouth. He did that for a few minutes with no reaction from her at all and he was beginning to get really worried when she started to sputter and chocke up water. "Shar, Shar are you ok?"

Sharpay awoke shivering and coughing. she looked around and sa Ryan hovering above her. She heard him ask if she was ok "What do you care?" she spat. "You told me you wished I wasnt your sister and that I was dead" she say haughtily.

Ryan sighed "Shar.."

"Can it ryan" sharpay said angrily as she uqickly stood and took off.

"Sharpay we have to stick together. were on a deserted island" He yelled after her.

"No we dont" she yelled over her shoulder "You take care of yourself and I'll worry about me" she said wiping at her eyes as she stormed even futher away,

Ryan sighed and headed in the opposite direction of his sister. he figured following her was not going to do either of them any good. He needed to figure out how to survive on this Island. He kept on walking looking for anything he could use as shelter. Than he stumbled upon a cave. 'This would have to do' he thought as he walked inside to examine it further. Now for food. He went back out and started to look around the Island for food. Having found none. He grabbed a stick from the sand and headed on down to the ocean intending on trying to find some fish to eat. He was starving.

Sharpay had hurried away from Ryan as quckly as she could that she hadnt paid attention to where she was going and now she was completly lost. Not that she knew where she was before but now she was in some woods. 'Great' she thought to herself. Now what was she going to do. Thats when a brilliant idea hit her. Duh her cellphone. she reached in to her backpocket ad pulled it out, however due to the fact that she had been in the ocean her phone was completed ruined. She threw it on the floor in a huff and stomped on it. Now what was she going to do? She was soaking wet and she didnt know were her luggage was so she could change. It was probably swimming around th ocean someplace. She groaned and kept walking, when she tripped over something. 'What the hell' she thought as she looked down to see what it was and groaned when she realized it was luggage. But not hers, Ryans. Well it looked like she had no choice. She quickly opened his luggage and grabbed some jeans and a shirt. She stripped down and put them on. They werent so bad. Kind of comfortable actually. she decided to take the rest of the luggage with her incase she needed to change again. You could never be to prepared.

Back at the Ocean Ryan had managed to get 2 fish which he felt was enough for now. Now he just had to figure out how to cook it. He laid the fish down on some leaves and grabbed a couple of sticks. He began rubbing them together furiously. Soon a small fire begun. He than held the fish over the fire to cook it. Soon he was done and began to eat it. This was not half bad he thought to himself and than he let his mind wonder to what Sharpay was doing. He sighed. She would never make it alone in the wilderness. She was used tohaving everybody wait on her.

Sharpay had been walking for quite some time now and she didnt really know why. She had no idea what she was looking for. Now her feet ached and she was hungry and thirsty. Where was she going to get ANY food around here. She sighed and sat down and put her head in her hands. How was she going to survive? Maybe it was stupid of her to run away from Ryan but she couldnt stand him. She sighed.

After Ryan finished his food, he noticed it was getting dark out. He decided to head back to the cave. He wished he had his luggage as he had packed a blanket in there but alas he did not so he would have to deal. He laid down in the cave and tried to get comfortable.

Sharpay too noticed it was getting dark but unlike Ryan she had nowhere but the woods to sleep. And that thought alone was disgusting. There was NO way she was laying down in that disgusting stuff. Thats when she remembered she had Ryans luggage. She quickly opened it to see if she could find anything to sleep on. She was in luc k as she noticed his blanket. She grabbed it and laid it onthe ground. She than carefully laid herself down on top of it and puled part of it around here. She tried to sleep but she found it very hard to doze off.

Authors Note:Ok I know, I know. This chapter wasnt very good but we had to get by the first day didnt we? It will get more intersting as times go by and when Shar and Ryan actually start to talk and work together. You will also find out more about the masked man in future chapter. I know there was not much talking in this chapter but thats just the way it needed to be. Now please R&R and let me know what you think. Also give me suggestions about what you would like to see happen and I still need a title for this story. Thanks guys. See ya soon.  
Char 


	4. Authors Note:Finally found a name

Authors Note:

I came up with a name for this story. Its now called Survivors. If anybody has a better name let me know and any suggestiopns for the story would be great. The next chapter should be up soon. R&R 


	5. The Thunderstirm

Charpter 4: The Thunderstorm

Authors Note:The story is now called Survivors: R&R

Ryan woke up the next day shivering. It was frezing and he didnt have any blankets or anything, plus laying on hard cement all night was definitly not comfortable. He let his mind drift for about .2 seconds to where Sharpay might be. He sighed. He didnt need her. She wasnt his sister anymore. His stomach started growling so he got up to prepare some more fish for his morning breakfast.

Sharpay groaned as she opened her eyes the next morning. She barly got any sleep the night before. She was stuck laying in the middle of the woods, thankfully she had a blanket but she was still frezing and very uncomfirtable, and to top it off she kept earing sounds of animals and bugs. She definitly did not sleep very well. Sharpay sat up slowly and came face to face with...A Bear. She did what came naturally. She screamed. Adnd after she screamed she quickly got up and ran. She ran and ran barely paying attention to where she was going. She just wanted to get away from that bear. Since she was paying any attention to where she was going she didnt see the big hole and so she ended up falling and falling down in to the whole. She landed with a thud. Now he whole body screamed from pain but mostly her ankle. It was throbbing from how she landed on it. She reached down and looked at it and saw it turning red. Oh great she thought, this is exactly what I need. Sharpay tried to stand up and get out of the hole but her ankle woudlnt hold her and the hole was to hiigh up anyway. She sat back down and cried.

Ryan was in the process of eating his newly cooked fish when he could have sworn he heard a scream. A scream that sounded distinctly like Sharpay. He tried to listen to hear if he heard anything more but everything was now completly silent. Must of been his imagination. He sighed and took another bite of his fish. Pretty soon it started to rain. 'oh great' he thought as he stood up and headed back to his cave before a downpour occuried.

Sharpay fe;t something wet land on her. She looked up and noticed it had started raining. 'great' she thought 'and im stuck in this stupid hole'. Before she could even think of anything more it started to downpour.

Ryan watched from the cave door as the rain poored down. He really hoped Sharpay had been able to find sheltor. This was going to be some storm. Than he saw a flash of lightening and a crack of thunder. His mind immediatly wondered to a flashback.

Flashback...

A 15 year old Ryan and Sharpay were staying home that night as it was raining and neither of them wanted to drive in it. Ryan was sitting in his room whem he heard the thunder and lightening. He knoew what would come next. And sure enough a pajama clad Sharpay entered his bedroom moments later tears streaming down her face.

"Ry? Can I stay with you tonight?" Sharpay asked in a child-like manner.

Ryan smiled up at his sister and pated the bed next to him indicating she should take a seat "Sure Shar" he said.

"Thanks RyRy your the best brother ever" she said as she quickly sat down next to9 him and pulled the covers up over the both of them, cuddling up to him

"Dont cry Pay, its going to be ok. Its just a alittle storm. It will be over soon Pay I promise nothings going to happen to you" he said holding her close to him.

Sharpay sniffled and tried to stop crying but just screamed as she heard another crack of thunder. Ryan just started softly stroking her arms and singing to her. That always callmed her down. Soon enough she was fast asleep.

End Flashback

Ryan was brought back to the present by another clap of thunder. He knew his sister was out there somewhere scared out of his mind. Thunderstorms always did that to her. He had to find her. He just had to. He quickly got up and went out ready to brave the eliments.

Sharpay screamed as she heard another clap of thunder. Not only was she scared out of her mind of thunderstorms, but she was trapped in a hole that was quickly filling with water, which was now up to her waist. Not only could the water fill up the whole hole and drown her but it was dangerous to be in water in the middle of a storm. She had to admit she was scared out of her mind. "HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as loud as she could.

Ryan had been wondering around aimlessly for quite some time now and he was completly drenched when he heard whqat sounded like his sister screaming for help. "SHAR!!! SHARPAY!!!" he screamed running in the direction he thought the voice came from.

The water kept getting higher and higher, it was now up to her neck. She was shivering like crazy and tehe storm was still going fullforce. How was she ever going to get out of this one?

Ryan ran and ran when he saw a hole. He decided to peek down in to it and what he saw shocked and horrified him. It was Sharpay unconsious almost completly covered by water. How was he going to get her out of there especially when she was unconsious? He didnt think further of it when he just jumped down in to the hole. He quickly scooped his sister up and managed to somehow climb out of the hole. He ran back to the cave and laid her down on a bed of leaves. He felt for a pulse. Thankfully he found one, however weak it was. He breathed a sigh of relief at that. He could sede her visibly shivering however and he knew he had to warm her up but how was he goingv to do that on an island with no change of clothes and no heat or anything. He started to take her clothes off as they were soaked and its all he could think of. Once he got alll of her clothes off he took off his clothes as well as they were soaked and he wanted to be able to warm her up but he coudlnt in soaking wet clothes. After he did that he started rubbing her all of the place to warm her up. After he got her slightly warmer he laid on top of her and held her close to him sharing body heat, hoping to warm her up.

TBC

Authors Note:I hope you like it. Please leave me a little review and let me know what you thought. I'm also going to be trying to update a lot of my stories now and also start a new one, im in a writing mood so take a look. Love you all.  
Charlene 


End file.
